


Pre-mortem

by Alecto



Series: tumblr drabbles [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Obsession, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: Bakura is not the sort of man moved by kindness or beauty. Or so he tells himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ygotp's week 1 prompt: heroes and villains

The court and its retinue paid him little mind as long as he filled their cups. Stupid, complacent fools. Bakura could soon teach them a lesson they would never forget, because even the gods smiled upon him now.

He steadied his hands and gripped the pitcher of beer tighter to his chest. Its porcelain curves cradled the hilt of the dagger concealed under his tunic. As he moved down the feast table, he kept his eyes trained on the Pharaoh, deep in conversation with the tall priest to his left. 

Bakura finally approached the Pharaoh’s place setting after what seemed like an eternity. He angled the pitcher and the thick beer poured into the cup at a trickle. 

This would be their first meeting. The cold press of metal against his hip suggested it could be their last as well.

Despite stalking him since Bakura first stole into the palace hours ago, he’d yet to get a good look at the king. From this distance, he saw every strand in the king’s wild hair and the gleam of his golden crown. His dark skin glowed in its ebony luster, and he reeked of scented oils that the pampered and privileged favored. But Bakura still didn’t know his most hated enemy’s face.

Face me, face me, face me, see me. The words churned like a maelstrom through his mind. 

“Ah, thank you,” the Pharaoh said as he inclined his head in Bakura’s direction.

Bakura stared. Later, he’d convince himself it was because he needed to commit every detail to memory. Set against the kohl-lined backdrop, the Pharaoh’s eyes seemed impossibly purple– a hue more regal than any indigo dye. It was the same color that Nut wore at twilight when she laid flush with Geb. Almond-shaped eyes, high cheeks, full lips– the Pharaoh’s beauty was otherworldly, Bakura noted bitterly, as only befitting the Living Horus.

Beer dribbled from the overflowing cup, spilling across the table and onto the Pharaoh’s lap. 

“Watch yourself!” the tall priest in blue snapped.

Bakura shuffled back, projecting the image of a scared and cowering servant. His heart hammered at his rib cage like a race horse’s, but the world snapped back into painstaking focus.

“There’s no need to take that tone with him, Seth,” the Pharaoh berated, meeting Bakura’s gaze with a nod.

He snapped his eyes back to the sandstone. 

“Your majesty is much too kind,” the priest responded and waved Bakura away in dismissal.

After handing the pitcher to another servant, Bakura slipped away from the grand hall. He sprinted through the palace, blood pumping madly through his veins. No, it was a good thing he hadn’t taken his blade to the Pharaoh’s throat. Death now would be too simple an end. Bakura would make him suffer, haunting him through his waking hours and dreams. He wouldn’t rest until he filled the Pharaoh’s every thought– until the Pharaoh cast his Nut-blessed eyes in his direction and knew only Bakura until their bitter end.

**Author's Note:**

> [If you enjoyed this fic and want to share it on tumblr, please consider reblogging this link.](http://alectoperdita.tumblr.com/post/153964180355/fanfiction-pre-mortem-yu-gi-oh)


End file.
